totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin
Colin, labeled The Violent Bully, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile To quote the movie The Dark Knight: "Some men just want to see the world burn." Colin is like that. He loves to hurt, destroy, and aggravate, just to get people upset. And unfortunately, he's quite good at it. Colin enjoys inflicting pain, but he cannot stand it himself. He will flee when he knows he cannot win the fight, so he is a big chicken deep down. Therefore, he likes to choose his victims as people who cannot defeat him, like six year-olds, girls and boys with fragile egos, and small animals. He isn't very smart, but he is rather clever. It's how he comes up with new types of vandalism and torment, like setting fire to the football field before the big game just to upset everyone. Also a tribute to his cleverness is that he hasn't been caught or charged yet, so he doesn't have a record, just a bad reputation. His peers at his school have taken to a gentle approach to his attitude, one that doesn't involve blaming or lecturing him in the least. People try to sympathize for him, since they hear he has bad parents and he has a scar on his face (truth be told, he got that falling in the shower, but he'd never admit it). Now it is time for him to finally put that tough attitude and cruel intentions to a tough and cruel show. He believes all of the original contestants, including Duncan and Leshawna and Eva, are all wimps and would not stand a chance against him. All he has to do is intimidate the weaker ones to vote for who he wants, and makes sure he has the right allies, ones he can twist the wrist of. Chris Maclean being the host of Total Drama is already a sign that cruelness is abided on the show. But just how much can he get away with? Can people stand up to a guy who has no problems degrading and beating others on TV? How many people are going to be hurt in his desire to win the big prize, and buy the most expensive car he can with the money? Coverage ﻿When Colin entered the show, he immediately earned the ire of most everyone by threatening to beat up Rodney; he was stopped by Alfred and Sebastian. He continued to be rude, by treating his new roommates with disrespect and molesting Crystal several times. In the first challenge of TDB, He was brutally beat by Duncan. Colin is more interested in making things awful for people, and will ignore the challenge just to upset others. This has been a great source of animosity for his teammates, who usually have to take time out to deal with him. Examples include throwing the pre-challenge in the plane ride challenge, team killing in VR games, and raising complaints against his own teammates. His biggest target was Hannah, who was also receiving trouble from Chris and one of the producers. Colin exploited this trouble to make things even more difficult for her, much to his own delight. The line was drawn when he started to threaten Rodney, and Hannah kicked him to get him to stop. Had it not been for the actions of an unknown contestant, it was likely he would have been voted off then. So far, Colin has dodged elimination by the means of someone unknown and several others willing to save him in exchanged for his cooperation in votes. This has caused Colin to vote off several people and survive eliminations. Love Interests There is no one that Colin loves, but he takes delight in molesting Crystal and some of the other girls. VR Challenges Colin has survived the Alien and Giant Monster VR Challenges. In the Zombie challenge, he team-killed Hannah by accident, and when he team-killed Beth to prove that intentional team-killing was funny, Gwen team-killed him. In the Vampire challenge, Tyler threw the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch and it bounced back behind him, obliterating Colin and Hannah. Trivia *Colin's character is derived from the type of people who like to make things difficult for others. Although TKN has joked around the issue that it was people who bullied him, he has pointed out people like those on the internet who troll, hack, and flame people for no reason but to make others' lives harder. *Colin truly enjoys seeing other people in discomfort and more, but is probably the biggest wimp in the history of the show, rarely enganging with someone stronger then himself, always easily knocked out, and a surprisingly low pain threshold. *The spiked hair is not supposed to be a DBZ look, it's supposed to be badly-gelled; TKN blames his own bad artwork. *TKN insists that Colin's continued actions of making things difficult in challenges is not to just make him more like a villain, but truly part of his character in enjoying how upset he makes people. *Colin is Latino-Cacausian from heredity, which is why his skin is naturally tan. Category:Characters